Hug Me
by FishChipzen
Summary: After a tense encounter with Raven and her tribe, Yang found herself in the receiving end of Weiss' hug, something that she was more than happy to reciprocate. After finding themselves a tent away from the prying eyes of the tribe, they started to unload the loneliness they have and their desire for comfort, which they happily have each other. A Short freezerburn oneshot I made.


"Close your eyes, Yang" at her instructions, Yang's eyes flutter shut "Just like that."

The gentle hands covered her eyes so softly as if she was holding a precious little thing in her hands. And the gentleness and care at which her eyes were covered sent butterflies in her chest vibrant with chatter. All too quickly she felt a lump form in her throat and the coy spell of flushing redness on her cheeks.

"Sorry I've been so absent..." The voice apologized with a pensive voice "I thought that I could've gotten away from father in a more timely fashion, I didn't mean to be stuck in my cage back in Atlas, Yang, I'm sorry. I wish I could've stayed - I wanted to - but father is assertive to say the least. I'm sorry."

Yang didn't need to see the heiress to see the quiet and solemn countenance that has took over her, were her eyes open it wouldn't be just that that she would see. The heiress' form was slouched over Yang's, her usually straight and proper manner marred with an unfamiliar shyness that Yang couldn't help but feel. And though the taller girl was sure that this was her blue-eyed teammate She felt as if it was a completely different person all together. She seemed colder, more so than before.

Yang wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the petite body of her teammate, to warm her up.

Anything. Anything, to fight off the all too familiar biting cold that was loneliness - something she had come to know during her recovery in Patch. Yang knew what it must've felt like being all alone and all by yourself, and any gesture of kindness was more than helpful to remedy this sickness.

The presence of people that they could both connect too were sorely missed and Yang's warmth against Weiss' cool body meeting the other was something the both of them were anticipating. But Yang couldn't bring herself, and Weiss didn't want to impose. Though as it were the cool, small hands of the heiress against her eyes would be enough.

"Weiss, don't say that." Then right there was a lifetime's worth of silence all in a moment. Yang quietly waited for the smaller girl's response, at the lack of any answer she continued. "Look as much as I don't want to say this or this to mean anything negative, Ruby left me. Blake Left me. You left me."

"But if there's anything that would set all three of you apart, is that Blake and Ruby left me in their own volition. It was their choice to leave." Yang trembled for a moment before letting an uneasy breath of air in "Ruby had her calling to answer to, and I'm so proud of her for that. And Blake..."

Yang took Weiss' hands of off her eyes, turning to look at the smaller girl in front of her. And just as Yang had thought, the usual image of the confident and cool heiress that she loved so much to tease wasn't there. Instead on her place was the lonely girl that simply needed others to be there for her.

"And Blake was being Blake."

The thought stung and it was evident from the long on Yang's face, though she quickly fought of the torrent of angry emotions she had for her bow wearing teammate for another date.

"But Weiss, you didn't want any of us to split up. Just as much as if not more than Ruby did. And I'm sorry I thought otherwise." At her statement the smaller girl looked at Yang, staring deep within those lavender eyes of her's "No offence but I thought, after you disappeared to Atlas, that you wanted nothing more to do with the team and Beacon. You just left so fast."

"I really thought that you were living up to your family's name and being cold to us." She held the smaller girl's hand in her hands. "But feeling you hug me, after you ran all the way from Atlas and even got kidnapped by my mother's gang, I just... I melted into you, Weiss. I thought that a hug like that couldn't have come from the girl who willingly left her teammates to stay in the safety of her home back in Atlas. That girl that went at me with that hug, that was the ice queen that has spent all that time in Beacon with us."

"Of course it was... you giant oaf." She mumbled as her eyes stuck to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm such an oaf"

"You are."

Yang's hands softly touched Weiss' chin as she slowly raised the smaller girl's face to meet with her's. The light in Yang's eyes wavering at the sight of the sad cadence that the heiress possessed in her face, those sapphire blues moody with loneliness that Yang couldn't even measure. She wasn't sure if that had always been there, and if it was the heiress did well to hide them.

"I never really realized this while I was stuck in bed depressed but," Yang's arms were finally upon Weiss' body as she wrapped her in a protective warm hug. "I really missed you, Ice queen"

"You just can't give it a rest with the name calling can't you?"

"Nope."

"figures."

At the long awaited moment of intimacy the two girls quickly melted into each other's arms for the second time that day inside the confines of the guest tent that was given to them, no longer were the preying eyes of the bandits nor the urgency of the up coming events bother them or cut their last hug. This time they were free to express each other's feelings of yearning for each other. At all the unexpected happenings that they knew would happen during their trip to find their teammates it was finding each other in such a setting that they expected the least.

Both of them truly didn't know how much they were missing each other's company or warmth before this moment where they're wrapped up in a comfortable hug.

While Weiss has constantly rehearsed the sobriety and her apparent certainty at being able to meet her friends once more it all crumbled down the very moment that she saw Yang's figure standing side by side with her in that stand of against the bandits. It was only inevitable that she would lunge to hug her teammate like that after the encounter was over.

The girl's hand't felt so loose and easy after the fall of Beacon, and they owed it to the comfortable feeling the other's hug gave them. Yang's homely warmth flowed into Weiss' cold body as if it were being poured onto her in droves, similarly a comfortable coolness like that of an untethered breeze blowing into Yang's warm body.

They held each other like that for a minute or two, basking at the other's respective temperatures. Upon pulling away an unrestrained smile beamed from Yang's mouth causing the smaller girl to flash her own more modest smile against the blonde's own.

"So..." Yang drawled.

"So...?"

Weiss' head tilted upwards in recognition of the blonde's impending question, eyes shimmering with barely contained anticipation at what Yang's going to say next. Yang's mouth twitched upwards slightly at the glint of anticipation in Weiss' eyes, and Yang would be criminal not to admit that she held that same glint in her eyes.

"So!?" Yang waved her arms around incredulously "Weiss, you made a giant armor pop out the ground! How did you even manage to do that!?"

"Glyphs, Yang. I just used my Glyphs."

Yang's smiled didn't falter nor did her comically outstretched arms slide back to her side at Weiss answer, they hung there almost as if stagnant air waiting to be fanned out. Weiss gave her friend a moment or two to process that information.

Waiting Weiss cocked her head to the side quizzically. Was her friend even aware of the fact that she could summon grimm like this? Still the two gave each other more time, the blonde waiting on Weiss to expound on her terse answer while the white-haired girl was waiting on a reaction from Yang.

Quickly realizing that the adorable posture and patience that her teammate shot her lingered for one moment too long Weiss shot her friend a faux scowl.

"Really now Yang?" She swathed, or rather gently brought down, the blonde's arms down and back to her sides. "You really didn't know that I could do something like that?"

"Well... I thought your glyphs are for firing dust magic or making us fast and stuff! I didn't know it could summon grimm like that!"

"Convenient, isn't it?" Weiss crossed her arms proudly at the fact, a generous smear of smugness on her stance at her friend's subverted expectations. "Being a Shnee affords me more than money, intelligence, finesse and business acuity - all of which I have nurtured for myself. Being born a Schnee also grants me the ability to summon glyphs and, equally impressively, to summon those grimm that have fallen in my hands."

"YOU KILLED SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

"Of course."

"That's so badass..."

Yang snaked her hands towards her petite teammate's.

"Can I, Weiss?"

"Of course, Yang"

As they touched, Yang brought her teammate on to the mess of carpets and pillows behind them, with colors sporadic and not sharing a central motif much less serving each other in terms of aesthetics, but it would do. Yang's gentle touch and gentler look on her teammate urged her to rest with her, to take a breather from all the chaos in their lives.

These moments, they thought, were what they were looking for. The quiet solemnity that they afforded the lonely other was nothing short of a blessing on each other, they were relieved beyond belief. And though words allude them at this moment of pause, there was their touch. One cool as the night's breeze beyond the confines of the tent and another as hot as the sweltering sun come the afternoon. Their anticipation for the other's touch flooded them both like a mounting intoxication, there was a hollow feeling of sadness that filled the two as they only now felt this for the other.

Though a smile graced their lips, no matter how tight sown or well kept, it was there. They were beyond thankful too that only now did they experience this longing, it would make the months that they endured without the other simply too grueling.

But as it stands they were there here and now, their touch reached each other and melded into each other. Yang could've been caught in the greatest dangers, her mother pounce out from the dark and took her other hand, for her to die right then and there but as long as she was beside the white angle her hands were intertwined with at the moment she would be content. More than content, she would be happy.

Weiss could've been locked inside a gilded cage buried deep within the mountain, scars be put all over her body, for her to die right then and there but as long as she was beside the yellow dragon her she was sharing the bliss of holding hands with she would be content. More than content, she would be happy.

And more than happy, the both were in love.

An alien concept for the time and place they were in, more so the current state of mind that they had the unfortunate displeasure of being under. Another adventure, they thought, for another day. And when that day comes, the sun would rise to a view with them hand in hand ready with smiling faces for that exploration of themselves and their love for each other.

"Yang" She called out from beside her. "What now?"

"We go looking for my sister, we help her... we do what we can."

"I miss Ruby."

"So do I, ice queen."

Suddenly, there was a cool touch on her shoulders as Weiss rested her head on her. Yang looked at the other girl, her head barely swiveling towards her as she saw the mess of white melting into her own yellows, a mellow smile gracing her features at the sight of them.

"Its about time we get going, princess"

"Agreed."

Yang was the first to rise as she offered her hand to a waiting Weiss, the easy smile filled with so much clarity told Yang of the comfort and gratitude Weiss has for her and the small encounter they just had. It was an easy gesture to return with mutual feelings, she bowed reflecting one a knight would present a princess before cracking a small pun that earned her an eye roll and exasperated groan from the white haired princess. But Weiss smiled at the small joke which was enough for Yang.

"After you, princess"

"Thank you, dragon"

* * *

 _Just a little something I thought would've made Weiss' and Yang's first meeting a bit more... Romantic? To be honest I just doled this one out a couple of nights ago and I thought that it should be out there than just stuck here in my library. Hope you guys liked it :) Edit: So I don't know why I wrote the A/N before actually completing this small piece but here it is. After finding it reading through it I was pretty impressed with myself and felt bummed that - for some fucking reason - I didn't finish it so HERE IT IS! I gave it a pretty open ending that leads easily into the episode this was set in (The episode with the freezerburn hug! Which is btw *kissing noises* SO GOOD!) So Yeah, thanks for reading!_

- ** _Fish_**


End file.
